BedRock
by IncandescentC
Summary: Hermione never even suspected of Draco's hidden feelings for her, that was until Pansy made the mistake that would change her life forever. Oh baby, I be stuck to you like GLUE... call me Mr.flintstone, I can make your BED ROCK*


**Hello! … ejem… I know I've taken quite a while since the very last story I wrote... but, I had to organize my time again. School is taking most of my free time, I entered aikido (yay!) and that's also taking part of my time. And well going out y'know… I'm a teenager, and that's what I do C: AND the tiny little problem of my damn creativity not working… *COUGH* but yeah I'll try updating as much stories as I can C= (AWW THAT WAS A CUTE FACE!) anyways! I'll stop giving laame excuses.**

**This fic is a Dramione fic, just an idea that has being going around my head for a while now, so YEAH! **

**Also I'm thinking of writing a fic for durarara (KIDAA!), kaichou wa maid-sama (USUUI), and pandora hearts (…ee?.. nop, got too many favourite characters…)**

**SO anyway, I'll stop babbling now.**

**Bed Rock.**

Prologue.

Oh, baby. I be stuck to you like glue, baby.

My room is the "G" spot, call me Mr. Flintstone,

I can make your bed rock.~

I never really knew about Draco Mafloy's feelings. I thought he hated me, to the point of wanting me dead. But it was all thanks to Pansy's mistake that I discovered the truth and his true feelings, which oddly awaken mine.

**Pansy Parkinson P.O.V**

Do this.

Do that.

Do this.

Do that.

"No, you gotta do it softly!"

Hermione was ringing in my ears, seriously. All she was doing was telling me what to do.

As if I needed such a low class mudblood to order me around. Only my Draco-honey could order me around. And he did, which I obviously didn't mind.

"Hey! Be careful!"

There she goes again. Ugh, I _so _hate her. Why am I even her partner? I wanted to be with Draco-boo-boo! So unfair, I _so _hate this. Why did I enter potions _again_? … Oh! That's right! Draco-boo-boo was joining, so I joined… right. Oh well, if Draco-boo-boo's here, this can't be as bad.

"Pansy, could you stop staring at your annoying boyfriend for 5 SECONDS?"

Seriously, I think her voice's starting to give me a headache. Yes, deffinitely a headache.

"Pansy, you're spitting it all over!"

Can't she keep her damn mouth closed?

"Ugh, enough just let me do it!"

Alright, the smarty-pants mudblood wants to work, it is most likely, she's the one who's supposed to be working, not me. Stupid mudblood.

"AHH! PANSY CARE—"

"Don't scream! I have your damn voice ringing in my ears, stupid mudblood…" wait a sec. Why does Hermione look like me? Does she want to be me or something like that. Mm.. I really don't blame her. Who would want to date such an animal?

"Great, JUST great" What the hell's wrong with this bitch?

"Any problem, miss parkinson?" Nope, no problem big dope.

"None, professor" Why on earth is Snape looking at with those eyes? It was almost as if he was surprised? What?... Oh, jeez, I knew I was pretty alright, but you don't have to look at me with such eyes. No. way. I belong to Draco-boo-boo. Soul.. and body. Besides, is not like I'm sleeping with this big, _old, _dope. THE HELL, I rather be dead.

What's this mudblood doing? And why are her eyes dropping tears? Great, now that the bitch looks like me, she still wants the attention all to herself! Like _I _would allow that!... but… is not as if someone would actually pay attention to her… poor creature. I pity her, being so ugly not even flies fly around you… that's what she gets for being so bloody mean to my Draky-boo-boo!

"Mind…exaplaining me?" Like, Snape's retarded or something. Exaplain him what? Seriously, and he calls himself a _teacher?_

"Well…uhm… we're doing this thing you told us to do. I think is called "Soul changing potion" or something like that, I don't really know. But…uh…if you really wanna know, here's the book. Knock yourself out!" Snape can be such a creepy guy sometimes. He's giving us this stupid lesson, the least he can do is LEARN the damn potion. Seriously.

"Class. Dismissed" Thank god this is all over! I could never stand a single minute with this stupid excuse of a class!

"Parkinson. Granger." No, no, no, no. I didn't do anything… alright I spilled a little of that thing, but hey! People spill things all the time!... right?

"I'm afraid you have changed yourself into one another." I wonder what Draky-boo-boo's doing right now. What class does he have now? Oh dammit, I can't remember. Think, Pansy, think! WOW! Why are both Snape and Granger here, looking at me like that?

"Uh… yes?" What a bore. I wanna go to Draco! NOW!

"Do you realize what just Proffesor Snape said?"

"Sure, he said we got a good note, but that I shouldn't spill liquid ever again. I know I did wrong, but mistakes happen, get over it. Now can I go?"

"Miss Parkinson." …

**Hermione Granger P.O.V**

And that's where I knew my whole life was going to be hell.

Not only was I now, technically, Pansy Parkinson, but I was now a Slytherin, a pureblood, and not to mention, Draco

Malfoy's favourite toy.

This years was not going to be my best year.

**YEAH! So that's it. **

**I know that maybe Pansy isn't like that, but since I don't know her personality, I just pictured her the way I pictured her in my mind.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Personally, I had lots of fun writing this, and if Pansy is indeed like this, then I like her! (even though she's an annoying, stalker-ish son of a ****!) **

**Have a nice day! C=**

**~commonlyunkown**


End file.
